Natsu's New Clothes
by TheSeasChild
Summary: When Lucy dumps Natsu back at his home after a job, she tidies up to find that every item of clothing Natsu owns is plain terrible. She decides to take Natsu out clothes shopping with the help of Erza, and after they find the perfect outfit, Lucy might-kinda-sorta overreact. Shameless major NaLu fluff. Rated T for language. One-shot. 329 word extra now updated.


Lucy stumbled through the heavy wooden door of Natsu's home, half leading, half carrying the unconscious Dragon Slayer, ignoring Happy's childish snickers behind the pair as he refused to help the blonde with her forced task. After they – _they_ being the usual/updated team – had departed form the train station after completing their most recent mission this evening, Erza simply nodded to Lucy over her shoulder as a goodbye and left, Gray following after her with a knowing cackle and Wendy bowing quickly before chasing after the red head, leaving Lucy with the choice of taking Natsu home with her, or to take him to his own home.  
And Lucy being the _lovely _friend she was, chose the later.  
Which was why she was now kicking her way through whatever mess – food, clothes or just plain junk - carpeted the floor to dump him on the couch before leaving for her own home for the first good night's sleep in days.  
When she had finally deposited her best friend, she turned to Happy, who was still fluttering his wings casually to stay airborne beside her.  
"Why didn't you help me!" She roared, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she leant forward to glare at the cat. "He weighs a ton on a normal day – so imagine how much he weighs as a dead weight."  
"You don't think _I _know?" The cat retorted, imitating her stance mockingly whilst still in the air.  
"Shut your trap – you've probably got some super strength or some crap, and I don't!"  
Suddenly, the blue Exceed began to rub his back. "How do you think I feel when I have to carry you?"  
"Hey, I don't weigh that much!" She protested to the insult, slightly hurt.  
"If you say so." He giggled, tucking in his wings and falling to the ground.  
Suddenly, a crash of light illuminated the room for a second, causing the blonde to jump and squeal slightly in surprise – there had been no predictions for weather like this today, she had checked out of pure curiosity before she got onto the train. Then the accompanying boom of thunder echoed, and Lucy jumped again, cursing under her breath and clutching her chest in an attempt to slow her raised heart rate. She decided it was best just to stay and wait the storm out than go out there and brave it home.  
"Happy," The blonde called out for the cat. "Do you mind if I stay here until the thunder and lightning stops?"  
Lucy heard the cat laugh in the shadows as he curled up into a ball to sleep."Sure."  
"Do you think Natsu'd mind?"  
"Don't thin' tho." He yawned.  
The blonde smiled and nodded, even though she knew the cats couldn't see her. "Thanks."  
Overcome with the awkward feeling of being the only being awake, Lucy sat down on the little remaining space of the sofa where Natsu was crashed out, tapping her knees and hissing air quietly through her teeth. Suddenly she jumped up again, with the resolve of making herself useful and keeping herself busy by tidying up the rubbish that littered the floor, like she had done a while back for the pair. Wasting no time, she got to work, scooping up the varied pieces of junk into her arms and piling them into the corner for sorting later on. Happy she had picked up all of the random objects, she began picking up the rubbish – assorted food wrappers, rotting plants blown in from outside, whatever _that _was, and chunks of long forgotten food, which made the blonde gag at their stench.  
Finally finding a bin to dispose of the rubbish, which she found surprising that he even owned one considering the state of his home, Lucy started the task of picking up the final objects that littered the ground. Clothes. And a load of them, more often then not damaged beyond repair, either by being burnt – probably from Natsu pestering Laxus until he zapped him – torn to shreds or practically crumbling apart.  
With a soft groan, Lucy folded up the few intact items of clothing and piled them up, placing them atop the only cabinet she found in the entire house that wasn't devoted to the storage of food. As she was beginning to place the clothes into drawers, the Stellar mage noticed the one thing all his clothes had in common – they were all bland, black or white and boring.  
Lucy decided that as soon as she got out of here, she'd organise a little shopping trip for the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Lucy found herself still at Natsu and Happy's home, suspended above the ground and swaying slightly. With a yawn, and a long stretch, she sat upwards, and nearly fell off of the hammock she was sat in, resulting in a squeal from the blonde.  
"Lucy's awake!" Happy laughed, suddenly flying into Lucy's line of sight and poking his tongue out cheekily. "I knew you'd do that."  
Lucy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and let out an indignant cry. "Hey!"  
"If it's any better, I thought you'd actually fall out."  
This time, Lucy growled, clutching to the sides of the hammock for dear life."_Natsu!_"

The pinkette cocked his head and grinned, waving his hand slightly from his position on the couch. "Morning!"  
"Why am still here?"  
"I dunno why you were here in the first place," Natsu shrugged, pouting. "I just know that when I came around, you were out cold on the floor over there. I somehow managed to put you in the hammock, even though-"  
Lucy flushed at his tale, and released a hand from it's death grip on the cotton sheet to point at him accusingly, knowing his train on though. "Don't you dare."  
Natsu laughed, before standing up from the sofa and making his way towards the blonde and Happy. "Oh, by the way, thanks for cleaning up. This place was a state."  
Lucy blew her fringe upwards. "You're telling me."  
Suddenly, Natsu was by her side, holding out a hand. "Need some help?"  
"With what?" This time, it was Lucy who cocked her head in a bird-like manner.  
"Getting out of there, obviously."  
With a glare, she accepted his offer, but not without the chance to poke fun at the dragon slayer. "Oh, look who's using big words now."  
"I ain't stupid." He said, letting go of her hand. "Are you gonna go home now?"  
Lucy pondered this. "I don't know – do you have anything edible for breakfast?"  
Natsu ran his hand through his hair, sending a look to Happy. "Do we?"  
The cat shrugged, and landed on the dragon slayers's shoulder."How should I know?"  
"Well you're always in there looking for fish."  
"So are you!"  
"I'll take that as a no then." The celestial mage laughed, pulling her hair free of her pigtails, and running the two hair bands on to her wrist.  
Quickly, she shook her hair out, combing her fingers through it and ruffling her fringe before sectioning her hair according to her parting and tying it back up, all the while enjoying Natsu and Happy's confused stares whilst she did so. With a smile, she walked past the pair and opened the door, turning around before she left to wave slightly. "I'll be going then."  
"Wait for us!" Happy cried, jumping from his perch on Natsu, who followed quickly, with a yell of agreement.  
"No," She laughed, sliding out of the door, and closing it behind her. "I've already spent the night with you guys, I don't wanna spend any more time with you."  
As she walked down the path from the door to the town centre, Lucy swore she heard Happy whine; "Lushee's mean," to which Natsu groaned; "Yeah, she is. Right after we let her stay and all."  
As fast as she could, Lucy ran from the little shack to her own home, where she cleaned herself up, changed into a clean outfit and finally had breakfast. When she was finished, she clipped her keys and whip onto her belt and headed out to the Guild, locking her door securely behind her.

* * *

"Lucy," Mirajane said almost as soon as the blonde entered the threshold of the Guild. "Have you seen Natsu today?"  
Instantly, she was curious. "Why?"  
"Because he hasn't come into the Guild yet, and he's usually one of the first to get here." The white-haired barmaid puffed, quickly ducking under the desk to replace Cana's broken beer mug with a new one. "And Gray hasn't stopped pestering me about him. I'm pretty sure he misses him."

Lucy laughed. "Of course he does – I don't care what they say, they're best friends underneath all that fake rivalry."  
"True. So have you seen him at all?"  
"Yeah. I stayed at his place last night after I carried him back from the train station from our job."  
"You stayed the night at Natsu's, did you now?" The She Demon winked.  
Instantly, the blonde flushed a violent red. "Mira! It wasn't like that! It was just, as I was about to leave, that storm started and I didn't wanna go out in it, so I decided to wait it out, and in the end I fell asleep."  
Mira laughed. "I was just teasing you, Lucy."  
Suddenly, Lucy remembered her idea. "Oh yeah Mira, have you noticed that Natsu is always wearing practically the same thing?"  
"Well, yes I have actually." The barmaid said, placing a hand under her chin, and looking upwards before looking back at the blonde. "Why does it matter?"  
"Well, I've decided to take Natsu out on a shopping trip – he can't go around wearing the same sort of stuff _all _the time."  
She giggled. "True, but what does Natsu think of this, since he's the one about to receive a make-over?"  
"He doesn't know." The blonde admitted. "I only thought about it last night when I was tidying up his place."  
"Is that so? Well when you go through with it, make sure you bring Erza along – she's surprisingly fashionable – not that you aren't of course, but it always helps to have a second opinion."  
"You think so?"  
She nodded. "Yep."  
"Fine then, I'll go ask her now!" Lucy smiled, before jumping off her bar stool and running off in search of the red haired knight.  
When she found Erza, Lucy cut to the chase, and after a quick hello, she asked her question. "Erza, do you mind coming with me and Natsu tomorrow to take him shopping for some new clothes?"  
"I'd be happy to but why do you need me?"  
"Mira said you'd be a good help to give him a makeover."  
"Is that so? Well then, why are we giving him a makeover in the first place?" The requip mage asked, cocking her head slightly, and raising an eyebrow.  
"Because all his clothes are practically identical!" Lucy stressed.  
Erza held her chin, and pouted. "Hmm, that is true. What time shall we meet tomorrow?"  
"12? There's no way I'll be able to drag Natsu into town any earlier than that."  
The red head nodded before smiling. "12's good with me. I can't wait."

* * *

At 6, Lucy had had enough. It had been extremely quiet at the Guild without Natsu – too quiet for her liking, so in the end, she had stormed out of the place, and made her way to the dragon slayer's home, where she hoped her sanity would be restored.

When she reached his door, she knocked loudly, and almost instantly, the wood swung open, and Happy appeared in her line of sight.  
"Lushee!" He cried, flying straight into her chest and wrapping his little arms as far around as they could go.  
Lucy laughed loudly, already feeling more awake than she had throughout almost the whole day. After returning the hug, she pushed the cat away gently. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure, I'll go wake Natsu!"  
Lucy felt her eyes widen in surprise – was he still seriously that worn out from the train ride? "He's asleep?"  
"Aye." Happy called from inside the house. "He's been asleep for _hours. _I was gonna go to your place soon if he didn't wake up."  
"What? So I'm your substitute Natsu, am I?" Lucy laughed again, sitting herself down on the sofa and making herself at home, just like they did at her place.  
"Nah, I'm irreplaceable." Natsu yawned, trailing after Happy as he flew back to where Lucy was.  
"Someone's got a sense of their high importance." She smiled, cocking an eyebrow. "And unless you wanna end up like Gray, I suggest you put on a shirt."  
The dragon slayer growled at her comment and turned back to go find his shirt, before returning, still grumbling loudly. "Do you ever stop nagging?"  
"If I want you to do anything, I've gotta nag, or else you won't do it!"  
"You could just ask."  
"I've tried, and failed. Anyway-"  
"Wait a sec, why're you here?" The pinkette interrupted, cocking his head to the side and scratching behind his ear.  
"The Guild's too quiet with you guys."  
"Aww, did you miss us?"  
"You want me to be honest?"  
"Yup."  
"Nope. Just missed your noise."  
Natsu scowled. "You're the one who's always telling me to shut up."  
Lucy shrugged. "Sometimes you need it."  
"Hey Lucy," Happy suddenly piped up, landing on Natsu's head and looping his tail over his shoulders. "Did you bring me a fish?"  
"Sorry, Happy, I didn't. Oh! But that reminds me – Natsu, you better be up, dressed and at my place before twelve tomorrow."  
Natsu cocked his head, making Happy tumbled down without the chance to activate his Aera. "Why?"

"Because me and Erza are taking you shopping. You really need a change of wardrobe."  
His eyes squinted, and he reeled backwards slightly. "Who's paying for this?"  
"My treat, since I know you won't pay anyway."  
"Fine then. Deal."  
"But you know this means that me and Erza have complete control of your outfit, right? That means we could put you in dresses or pink frilly shirts."  
"Yeah, but I trust you both."  
With a smile, Lucy turned her attention to Happy, who was curled up on the floor, crying dramatically over his fall. "And Happy, if you come with us, I'll buy you a fish."  
"Make it two..." The Exceed whimpered.  
"One. Two if you're good."  
Suddenly, he flew upwards, good as new. "Yay! Lushee is so kind, and sweet, and pretty, and _light_, and-"  
"Oh stop it, flattery will get you nowhere." She interrupted quickly, yet still slightly influenced by his impulsive statements.  
"Good, 'cos I was running out of nice things to say."  
Lucy cried out angrily. "_Hey!_"  
Natsu snickered at the pair's argument before turning back to face Lucy. "So are you staying here again?"  
This took the blonde by surprise – was he really- "N-no." She stuttered. "I didn't really think about it, if I'm honest."  
"Well since you're paying for whatever tomorrow, I thought you could stay here. Plus I'm always staying at yours all the time. So what d'ya say?" He grinned toothily.  
"I don't see why not..." Lucy pondered. "But I'll need to go back to my apartment tomorrow morning before we go shopping so I can clean myself up."  
Suddenly, Happy let out a woop. "Woo! We're having a sleepover with Lushee." He grinned, paws in the air as he circled the two mage's heads.  
Natsu plucked the cat out of the air and held him as he spoke. "So, where'd'ya wanna sleep – couch or hammock?"  
Lucy put her finger to her chin. "Uh... I'll take the couch. The hammock's your place after all."  
"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa if you do wanna-"  
"Natsu, I'm fine, honestly. It's like you _want _me to sleep in your hammock or something." She laughed.  
This formed a thought into Happy's head as he flicked his eyes between the pair before rolling his tongue. "He liiiikes her~"  
Natsu was quick to release his hold on the cat, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I do not!"  
"Yes you do, or why else would you want her to sleep in _your _bed?" The Exceed continued to tease, a paw over his mouth as he snickered at his friend's embarrassment.  
"I-I don't _want _her to, but if she find that more comfortable-"  
By now, Lucy had gotten into the teasing, enjoying the blush on her partner's face. "I'm insulted – why is it so bad to have someone think you like me, huh?" She giggled, picking up Happy and scratching him between the ears.  
"There's nothing wrong with it – with you," Natsu cried, obviously flustered. "It's just- Oh that's it, I'm going ta bed."  
"But it's not even 7."  
"I don't care."  
When the dragon slayer was out of sight, the only trace of him the sound of his angry muttering as he swung in his hammock, Lucy walked to the sofa, placing Happy down next to her. "Do you think we went to far?"  
There was a loud _hmph _in agreement from the corner of the shack.  
Happy shook his head at the blonde. "Nope. He'll be fine tomorrow – he's never angry for long."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But still – it was a bit mean. I mean, he obviously doesn't like me that way, so there's no point in pushing any false accusations, right?"  
"It's nothing more than what I usually do, and anyway – why should it matter to you? You tease him just as much as I do!"  
"W-what do you mean?!"  
"You're always teasing him for destroying stuff now."  
Lucy puffed her fringe upwards. "That doesn't count."  
"Why not?"  
"It... it just doesn't, okay!"  
"I think it does."  
"Oh shut it – just get me a pillow, would you? If Natsu's going to bed, I might as well, because you're just gonna tease and insult me too if I stay up any longer."  
"Spoilsport." He mumbled, jumping down from the sofa and returning shortly after with a single pillow and a thing blanket being dragged along the floor by his tail.  
Lucy thanked the cat quickly, planting a quick kiss between his ears before taking the pillow and sheet and setting herself up for sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke peacefully, the sound of rattling snores the only other sound apart from her own breathing. A quick glance at her time lacrima told her it was only 6:45.

Nearly 12 hours of sleep – not bad, she thought to herself as she sat herself up from the sofa she had been laying on.  
Where was she again? Oh right, Natsu's.  
_Natsu's?  
_ A quick blush forming on her cheeks, she remembered the day before – her and Happy teasing the dragon slayer about having a crush on her because he wanted her to sleep on his hammock, and him storming off in a sulk and going to bed early, leaving Lucy no other choice but to fall asleep too.  
She stretched her arms out and pulled her hair free of her pigtails, a minor sense of deja vu coming over her from the day before also. She combed through her hair with her fingers before pulling the blonde mass up into a messy ponytail at the back of her head, which would be pulled out as soon as she got home.  
She decided to go wake the boys up, too awkward to sit alone for an hour or so before they awoke naturally.  
Quietly, the stellar mage tiptoed over to Natsu's hammock, where she found both the pink haired fire mage and his Exceed curled up on his stomach, his tail wound around his arm lovingly. Lucy wished she had a camera to capture this moment, and she almost felt a sense of regret to wake them up – _almost._

Tucking her longer bangs behind her ears, Lucy leant down until she was mere centimetres from Natsu's face before beginning to gently rock the sheet of fabric they were laid on from side to side. The effect was practically immediate – Natsu's face began turning a shade of green at the movement.  
"Natsu..." Lucy laughed, knowing his sensitive hearing would wake him up about now.  
Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, and he let out a sound of surprise as he saw Lucy's face at such a close proximity. Happy shot upwards at the sound, and moments later, the dragon slayer had rolled of his bed, sitting himself up on the wooden floor and rubbing his back, all while sending a death glare at Lucy.

Though with his bleary eyes, it wasn't very affective.  
"Why'd dya do that?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning childishly before standing up and stretching his arms up.  
Lucy grinned mockingly. "Because I wanted to. I didn't wanna be the only one awake for Mavis knows how long until you decided to get your sorry butt out of bed."  
His eyes narrowed until they were mere slits "If you're still in that annoying 'tease Natsu' mood, then you can go home and forget about that little shopping trip later. I'm gonna be having that all day from Happy already, and I can't be bothered with you as well."  
Lucy felt her face drop as his words hit her. "Oh. Well, you're still grumpy aren't you?" She mumbled, her hand grazing across her cheek as she absent-mindedly went to go brush her bangs behind her ear. "I'm gonna go home and get ready then, if you can't be bothered with me? See ya later I guess..."  
And with that, the blonde turned on her heel and slowly marched over to the sofa, folding up her thin blanket and handing it back over to Happy, who glared at Natsu as he walked past to go put it back where it belonged. When he returned, she bid the cat goodbye and turned to leave, opening the door and closing it behind her quietly, slightly ashamed. She didn't know _why _she felt so bad, but when she turned again to walk down the uneven path to Magnolia, she heard Happy's loud voice ring clear.  
"Natsu, that was really mean!"  
"Like you're one to talk."  
"Well she knows I never mean it like that – but she never knows what to think about you, y'know that? She never knows what you're thinking!"  
Lucy could hear the slight twinge of hurt in his voice. "And how do you know that?"  
"She talks in her sleep – so whilst you snore your head off like the noisy dragon you are, I always end up next to her where it's quieter. Anyway, unless you go out there right now and apologise to her, I'm going with her."  
"Fine, go."

And with a _hmph, _Lucy heard the door swing open, and a moment later Happy flew into her arms. "You heard all that didn't you?"  
Lucy nodded, and jogged down the path, releasing Happy so that he could fly beside her instead of being joggled around needlessly. When the pair arrived back at her apartment, Lucy fixed the cat up some fish whilst she went and had a bath to keep him occupied. An hour later, she peeped her head around the door frame to check that Happy was behaving himself, and finding him nowhere, the blonde groaned and tied her towel tighter around her bust to keep it from falling down as she went to go search for him.  
When she found him, Happy was nestled up in her bed, the plush quilt encircling him, fast asleep. A smile plastered on her face at the sight, Lucy quickly rummaged through her drawers for the day's outfit and rushed back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Happy..." Lucy said chirpily at 11:30, waking up the cat from his long nap. "Happy, wake up! We gotta go soon."  
He tossed around, flapping his tail where he though the blonde was stood. "Just five more minutes."  
"No, now."  
"You're so mean Lucy."  
"I know I am – I'm a wicked witch, and if you don't get up _right now _I'll cast a spell on you."  
"Is that another thing from one of your fairy tales?"  
"I take it that you're awake."  
"Do I get another fish if I am?"  
She sighed, leaving for her kitchen and returning a minute later with a regular sized fish in her hands. "Aren't you lucky I stocked up for today."  
At the smell of the fish, Happy flew upwards, his eyes larger than normal as he spied that food in her hands. He dove down quickly and plucked it from her and began munching, sending little specks of meat flying everywhere.

"UGH!" She cried, flapping her hands in front of her face to protect herself from projectile pieces of food. "Happy that's gross, close your mouth when you eat!"  
"What?"  
"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Lucy screamed as a huge chunk of slimy fish came at her.

After a moment of calming herself down, Happy finished his fish, and Lucy opened her door. "We better be going now."

* * *

Halfway down her street, as she was nattering on happily about everything and anything to Happy, Lucy noticed a figure running down her street. A pink haired figured. When he got close, Natsu bent over, taking deep breaths, muttering about something indecipherable.

"Natsu, what're you doing here?" Lucy asked, delighted at his presence, yet slightly on edge from that mornings fight... could you even call if a fight? "I thought you weren't coming."  
"I just wanted to say s_uhrhy._"  
"You what?"  
"I wanted to say sorry for earlier." He sighed, straightening up again. "I went a bit over the top-"  
"When _don't_ you?" Lucy grinned, slightly giddy from actually being apologised _to _from the infamous, hotheaded, stubborn Salamander.  
"-and Happy made me feel bad about it. I ran all the way here so I could apologise properly."  
"Well, I'm not to sure I forgive you yet..." She smirked, pressing her fingers to her lips in mock-thought.

Natsu flinched, his eyes wide. "You what?"  
"You heard me loud and clear, dragon boy. I don't forgive you."  
"But I thought-"  
"But there is _one _way I could forgive you..."  
The pink haired male's mouth dropped slightly, scared. "Oh no. What is it?"  
"You gotta buy me these really pretty earrings I saw the other day!" Lucy grinned, enjoying the look of horror on the young male's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She laughed. "But you can if you want..."  
Natsu visibly _deflated _in relief at her last sentence. "Fine. Let's get going, we don't wanna make Erza wait."

Lucy shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy," Titania barked as she caught sight of the trio walking towards her. "You're late."

"We can't be! It shouldn't've taken us 25 minutes to walk here form my place."  
"Well it's five minutes past twelve. If we were heading for a job request, we would've missed the train and would've had to walk to our location." The red head sent one last glare at the cowering trio before pushing her bangs out of her eyes and smiling. "Well anyway, now that we've got that sorted, we should head off. Gray, Wendy and Carla are at the cafe having something to eat, so we should join them."

"Wait, why're Gray and Wendy here?" Lucy protested.  
She felt Natsu heat up considerably next to her. "Yeah! Why's that exhibitionist tagging along? I bet he's just here to mock me."  
Erza glared at the dragon slayer again. "Or maybe he agreed with Lucy's point that your wardrobe is much too bland and decided to lend us a male's vision. Let's go."  
As the Knight marched off down the cobbled lane with long, confident strides, Lucy ran after her, waving over her shoulder for the pair behind her to catch up too if they valued their health. When she was finally level with her friend, the stellar mage slowed to a fast walk and followed the redhead wherever she was leading them. A few moments and one street corner later, they found themselves parallel with _Magnolia Caf__é, _Gray and Wendy sitting opposite each other at a table, Carl munching casually on a cracker, the blue haired sky dragon giggling at a joke the ice mage had just made. Lucy dashed forward.

"Wendy!" She grinned, waving an arm to catch their attention. "Gray!"  
"Oh!" Wendy gasped, whipping her head to the side and smiling. "It's Lucy-san, and Natsu-san and Happy-san."  
Gray gave the blonde a smirk and a casual salute in welcome. "Hey Lucy, Flame Brain."

Natsu mumbled something behind Lucy, which she made out to be an insult. "Stripper."  
"_Natsu._"  
He yelped in pain as Erza squeezed his shoulder.  
"Anyway, what should we order?" Lucy interrupted their little glare-off before it got any more violent. "I'm thinking of just getting a hot chocolate or something, since I had a huge breakfast not that long ago. What about you guys?"  
After wrenching himself free of Erza's death hold, Natsu glanced over Lucy's shoulder at the menu, before pulling away and huffing. "I ain't having anything. It's all shit here."  
Erza smiled and walked into the café."I'll be having some strawberry cake of course, and I'll order your hot chocolate for you Lucy."

"Thanks Erza!" The blonde called after the redhead before turning back to the other three mages – plus two Exceed – at their table. "So seriously, Gray, if you cause any trouble today-"  
"Who said I'd cause any trouble?" The ice make mage smirked, glancing longways and Natsu. "And anyway, it's always that feather brain who starts it."  
"I mean it Gray! If you start any fights today, I swear I'll..." Lucy let the threat trail out with her ultimate Erza-glare. "That stands for you too, Natsu."  
She heard the ever-ferocious dragon slayer gulp nervously. "Yes ma'am."  
Gray snickered. "He's so whipped." He whispered.

Natsu quickly shot upwards, his arm pulled back, but one fresh glare from Lucy sent him straight back to his seat.

"Like I said, _whipped._"  
_

"So Lucy, where do you plan to go today?" Erza asked the celestial mage kindly as they walked through the town centre of Magnolia, checking for any good retail stores.  
"Well, I was thinking..." She began to prattle off the names of the biggest stores in Magnolia. "Where do you think we should go first?"  
"I like the sound of Fairy Palace!" Wendy giggled from the centre of the group, Carla held tight in her arms.

"Then that's where we go!" The blonde laughed, turning sharply and leading the pack to their first stop – Lucy's favourite store to find Heart Kreuz items.

* * *

€After trying on multiple outfits, Team Natsu decided Fairy Palace was _not _the place to find clothes for Natsu. He really didn't suit Heart Kreuz whatsoever, and anything else to be found in the store was absolutely hideous.

(So of course Natsu liked it)

They decided to leave the shop with a polite smile on their way out and headed straight to their next target – Lilo's. This was Wendy's favourite clothing store, so they decided to try it out, because why not? They might just find the perfect outfit for a fire dragon.

But it failed.

Twenty t-shirts and thirteen pairs of pants later, they exited the store a few thousand jewels poorer than when they entered, because a certain _someone _couldn't get a few of the shirts off and decided to barbecue them instead. The only reason they weren't banned permanently was because the manager's wife was fond of Wendy, and had often had her over for tea and cakes.

The next retailers they visited was Erza's choice; Fantasia Boutique. What was probably the biggest building in Magnolia minus the Guild hall and the Kardia Cathedral glittered like it was made out of pure lacrima, a mosaic of different colours lined every entrance and every window, displaying the clothing waiting to be sold with pride. With a grin, Erza marched forward, flinging open the heavy doors with a flourish and welcoming her friends in as she would do at her own home. With a shrug, Gray was the first to respond, quickly followed by Wendy and Carla, then Natsu, Happy and Lucy, who ran after them in fear of being left behind and lost.

Quickly, Erza got to work, picking several items of clothing from the rails and piling them over her arm when she decided they were good enough. Half an hour later, the red head had escorted everyone to the changing rooms, and had shoved the mountain of clothes into Natsu's arms, then shoved him into the little stall. With a growl he dropped the fabric and closed the door behind him, a series of loud grunts and shuffles to be heard until he opened the door again and stepped out.

"This one okay?" He asked shrugging awkwardly at the six pairs of eyes glued to him, scrutinising him and his new outfit.

"No." Erza sighed and pushed him back in. "Just keep at it."

* * *

Another hour later, Team Natsu left Fantasia Boutique, three shopping bags heavier than when they had left. Lucy sighed as she trailed on behind the rest of the group – this was getting kinda boring now, and they still had Gray's choice of store to go to. Just as she was thinking this, the man in question turn around and grinned. "My turn."

"Gray, ya better not stitch me up," Natsu growled.  
"Nah, you've done that enough by yourself." The ice mage smirked. "But c'mon, it's over this way. It's a back alley place so don't get lost."  
"You're the one leading us."  
Gray winked at Lucy as she spoke up, causing her to reel backwards slightly. "As I said – don't get lost."

* * *

"Gray," Lucy whispered as they approached the old wooden sign that swung noisily above the door to the shop. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Of course I am, I go here all the time."  
"Makes sense." Natsu grumbled from beside the blonde, making her snigger.

Gray sent a glare at the dragon slayer before pushing the heavy wooden door open and stepping in, signalling for the others to join him. When they had all entered the store, Lucy let out a surprised gasp – it was amazing! Hidden from view of most people, the store was stacked full of amazing clothes, magic items and other random objects. A few wizards bumbled about, picking up an item every so often before putting it back down again and walking off in search of something else. Gray ushered the group to the other side of the large room, where the wall was covered in shelves which were stacked chock-a-block full of colourful clothes and shoes. He quickly scanned his eyes up and down the rack before grabbing a single shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of soft leather boots before thrusting them into Natsu's hands and throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Changing rooms are over there, asshole. Make it quick."  
"Fuckface." The dragon slayer mumbled as he stalked past the ice mage and into the little side room where the changing room was.

A minute or so later, Natsu re-emerged, fulling decked out in his new gear. As Lucy took him in, she felt her face grow dangerously hot, and her mouth go slack – was Natsu always this... _attractive? _The faded dark pink shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, revealing his collarbones, and he had rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. The jeans were a dark blue with a heavy brown belt and were tucked into the soft leather boots that reached just below his mid calf. Not to mention Lucy had never seen the boy look so embarrassed – he wasn't blushing, no, but still, he refused to meet anyone's eyes and his hands ran to the back of his neck nervously.

Gray smirked and nodded, proud of his work. "I knew you'd scrub up well."  
"Oh shut it."

Just in front of Lucy, Erza stood, her hands folded neatly under her breasts as she nodded frantically, her cheeks flushed with pride. "I think we've done it."  
"Natsu-san," Wendy cried, grinning from ear to ear and clapping her hands together before folding them just below her nose. "You look amazing!"

"Indeed," Carla nodded. "He does look better than when he wears those _atrocious _black things."  
"Woo Natsu!" Happy laughed

"Hey Luce, aren't ya gonna say something too?" Natsu mumbled, still looking away.

Suddenly dragged back to reality, Lucy felt her face redden even more, so she ducked away into her hands before any could catch her blush. "Y-you l-look o-okay..." She mumbled.

"Is that all you can say!" Erza demanded. "You were the one who wanted to go out clothes shopping for Natsu, yet when we find him the perfect outfit-"  
"She _liiiiikes _him~" Happy giggled, having caught Lucy's stares and her blush, flying around her head.

"I do not!" Lucy snapped, snapping her head upwards and swatting at the cat, her face still beet red.

"That blush says otherwise, Lucy." Gray chimed in, the smirk on his face evident in his words.

_Oh how Lucy would've loved to slap that ice prick then and there._

"Oh Lucy-san!" Wendy laughed. "You really do think Natsu-san is attractive, don't you!"

"No I don't!" She protested, and finally met Natsu's eyes.

He grinned at her, and she blushed even more. "I'm going home!" She cried, turning on her heel and running out of the store.

* * *

When Lucy finally fell through her door at the end of that completely _mortifying _day, her cheeks flamed – oh _why _did it have to be 'flamed'? - just at the memory of the days actions. There was no doubt Natsu was attractive in that outfit – heck, even _Gray _commented on it – so _why _did she have to react like _that?_

_Why did she have to act like a stupid schoolgirl!  
_ Throwing herself down atop her bed face first, she screamed, the harsh sound muffled by her plush quilt. She wouldn't be able to face anyone in the Guild ever again, since she knew that word would get around as quick as it always did. She mentally prepared herself for weeks, maybe months, of unbearable embarrassing torture, courtesy of Erza, Mirajane, Levy and Lisanna – after all, what else did she expect!

That's when she heard the quiet tapping coming from above her bed, right where her window was situated. The blushing blonde looked up curiously, before squeaking suddenly and diving her head back down.

"Go away, go away!" She screamed, her entire face and neck now a deep beet red. Oh why did it have to be _him _who saw her like this?

"Open the window already Luce, I'm gonna fall soon." He complained, and as if to prove his point, his foot jerked backwards, off the windowsill and into empty space.  
"Go ahead!"

"Oh c'mon already, at least open up so I can leave through the door."  
"Since when have you ever done that before?"  
"Well I can't jump down without Happy to catch me!"  
Slowly but surely, Lucy raised her head again, and determined to not let Natsu see her red face, she turned her head away as she unlatched her window for the dragon slayer to clamber in clumsily, falling onto her bed with a loud creak. Then he saw her face.

"Hey Luce, why're you red?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Have you got a fever? I can get Wendy if you wa- oh. Oh. You're still worked up about earlier aren't you?"  
Lucy's eyes widened as she turned her face to look at the dragon slayer, knowing there was no backing out of this one. "Nononono, what ever are you talking about? Of course not! Why would I be? I mean-"  
"Lucy shut up," He laughed. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with finding me attractive, is there? It's kinda embarrassing actually that you find it so bad to admit it."  
"Oh my _god!" _She screamed, recognising those words."You did not just tease me with my own insult, did you?"  
"So you admit it!" He laughed again, pumping his fist into the air with pride at his work.

Lucy's blush – that had _just _began fading – flared up again. "No! Of course I don't!"  
Then he reeled backwards, his eyes slacking and his mouth dropping slightly, his expression one of complete and utter hurt – was this what Lucy looked like this morning when Natsu had yelled at her? "Oh... I just thought..."  
She felt her heart drop to her stomach – she knew very well that this was 100% put on, but still, she didn't like that expression one _bit. _The stellar mage groaned and grimaced before leaning forward slightly and opening her mouth to speak. "Fine, you win."  
"I win what?"  
"You guilt-tripped me good!" She sighed, holding her palms up in defeat. "I'll admit, you are attractive. There, you happy now?"  
Lucy didn't think her face had ever been this red in her life.

"No, not really..." Natsu smirked and crossed his arm, leaning forward so they were only a few inches apart, making her heart flop. _Wait, what? _"I was thinking of a different word that would suit me better..."  
"Like what? Handsome? Well I'm sorry mister, but to be handsome you have to be attractive _and _charming inside and out, and you certainly aren't."  
"No, not handsome, but this isn't insult Natsu day ya know! I was thinking something more along the lines of..."

After a few moments of silence, Lucy flinched. "Oh, you want me to..."

Natsu nodded smugly.  
"Well then, here goes," She sighed. Was she really doing this? "Beautiful, alluring, charming, engaging, enticing, fair, glamorous, good-looking, gorgeous, interesting, inviting, lovely, pleasant, pleasing, tempting, bewitching, hunky," She visibly cringed at that. "fetching, adorable, mesmerizing..."  
Natsu scowled and flopped backwards, his long arms drooping off the sides of her bed. "Oh come _on! _You said everything but the one you're meant to say."  
"Well I'm sorry!" She retorted, still blushing like a fool. "What else is there? Um... uh... Oh! I know! Hot!"

Suddenly, Natsu jerked upwards, one eye closed in what Lucy thought was meant to be a wink, and his hands held in front of him like shadow-puppet guns, alight. "Yep!"  
"Wait," Lucy held her palm up in front of her to stop herself form bursting out laughing. And failing. "Are you... are you _flirting _with me?"  
The dragon slayer lowered his hands and opened his eye, shrugging. "I take it it didn't work..."

"Oh my god, you _were!" _Lucy was hysterical, tears rolling from her eyes from laughter. "Where did you learn _that? _Did Gray teach you it?"  
"No!" He protested, his cheeks matching hers. "But he said if that fails..."  
"What did he tell you to do?" She grinned, leaning in closer to tease him. "Because-"  
"This."  
Suddenly, he jerked forwards, closing the distance between and mashing his lips with hers. She gasped, and he pulled backwards quickly, his breath caught in his throat. "Fuck Luce, I'm so sorry! I should've asked first, shouldn't've I? Shit. I did it all wrong... _fuck!_"  
Lucy held her trembling fingers up to her lips as she watched her best friend - _was that even the right words any more? - _continue to freak out. Then she grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close once more.

"Shut up Natsu – you didn't do anything wrong. You did it all _right, _so you better do it again, got that?"  
Lucy knew she was acting more like her Edolas counterpart, but right now she really didn't care. She got her wish soon enough though, because he kissed her again, but this time with even more confidence than before. His warm, calloused hands cupped her cheeks gently as he deepened the kiss, and her hands found themselves knotted in his pink hair, tugging gently and she fought against him, smiling – she would've liked to call it a grin, but whilst she was _kissing Natsu _it was kinda impossible - impulsively.  
He grinned too, and suddenly their teeth clanked together, making Lucy reel backwards, laughing hysterically as she clutched her teeth. Natsu snickered parallel to her, and leant forward again.

"Hey Luce?" He grinned lopsidedly, making her heart do another flop.

"What?" She giggled, her blush fading into only a light pink.

"Can I kiss you again?"  
"Give me a break!" She laughed, but still, she leant forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into her.

* * *

A _lot _of kissing later, Lucy found herself laying on top of Natsu, _still _kissing him. Sure, there had been a lot of awkwardness, teeth clanking, accidental biting and badly timed giggles, but still, this was the best first kiss – and make out session - that Lucy could've ever wished for.

Suddenly, a loud screaming came from her window, and after the initial shock, Lucy began to laugh as she recognised the voice.

"AAAAHHHH!" Happy screamed, clutching his eyes with his paws. "My eyes, _my eyes_! Lucy's trying to _eat_ Natsu!"

Lucy peeled herself from Natsu, doubled over with laughter – of _course _Happy would say something like that! She felt the dragon slayer growl, and a moment later his agitated voice cut through the air, a bit pissed off at being interrupted.

(But then again, who wouldn't?)  
"_Happy!_"  
"C'mere buddy," Lucy laughed again, pushing herself up from her bed and holding her arms out for Happy to fly into.

"Oh no!" He cried, his eyes widening in – was it mock? - terror. "Now Lucy's trying to eat me too! Natsu save me!"  
Finally, the dragon slayer softened up, and he too began to laugh. "Nah."  
Lucy lurched forward and grabbed the Exceed, clutching him and squeezing him tight. "Gotcha."  
"Natsu, Natsu!"  
"What?" He laughed, getting up from the bed himself and standing behind the blonde, who was beginning to tickle the blue cat in her arms. "What do you want _me _to do?" Then, he wrapped him arms around Lucy's waist and poked his tongue out at Happy, who scowled, and continued to try and wriggle his way out of Lucy's hold.

The blonde looked up at the time lacrima on the wall. "You guys better be going."  
"But I only just got here!" Happy protested, finally coming to a halt.

"And who says I wanna leave?"  
"I don't _care _if you want to leave or not," She sighed, tilting her head back until it rested on Natsu's shoulder. "But if you don't get out in fifteen seconds I _will _summon Loke, and you _know _what he'll do."  
"I cant take that celestial prick." Natsu growled, but still, he released his hold around Lucy's waist and pried Happy from her arms, walking over to her window and opening it.

Happy instantly flew off, leaving the two mages alone again. "Well, uh, see ya..." Natsu said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and grinning nervously.

Lucy ducked her head and smiled. "Yeah... see you."  
"Natsu c'mon!" Happy called from outside.

"Sure, I'm coming!"  
"Natsu," The stellar mage cried suddenly. "Wait!"  
"Huh why-" Before he could finish his question, Lucy interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips, once again blushing. "Now I can say goodbye."  
Then with his signature grin firmly in place, Natsu leapt from the window, Happy catching him mid-air and lowering him safely to the ground. As he broke into a sprint, Lucy watched the goofy pair from her window and smiled again.

She could _so _get used to this.

* * *

_**Extra:**_

"You _what?!"_ Lucy yelled, her face flushed with anger as she glared at Gray, who simply smirked.

"You heard me - . ."

"But _why?_"  
"Because it was irritating watching you two dance around each other and beat around the bush."  
"We never-"  
"Yes, you really did! Everyone could see it apart from you two. You're both as dense a bricks when it comes to love."

"Erza!" The blonde pleaded, turning to face her redheaded friend. "Tell me he's just winding me up, please. I'm not _that _dense am I?"  
Erza smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you're worse than Natsu. At least he _realised _how he felt - even if it meant going to Gray for help."  
Lucy groaned, throwing her head into her hands. "You're kidding me."  
"I'm afraid not."  
"I'm never gonna live this down."  
"But on the bright side," Wendy piped up. "You're not Juvia's 'love rival' anymore."  
"I never was!"  
Juvia came over at the sound of her name and smiled. "Juvia stopped thinking of Lucy as a love rival when Juvia realised that Lucy only had eyes for Natsu-san."

"But-"

"Lucy, there's no point in arguing anymore," Gray smirked again, folding his arms across his bare chest. "We set you up and hooked Natsu for you, so quit complaining."  
"Wait- _we? _Who's _we?_"  
Gray flicked his eyes from side to side. "Well, do you want the whole list or the active members?"

"You got the whole Guild in on this, didn't you?"  
Wendy grimaced. "We're sorry Lucy-san."  
"I'm not." Gray grinned.

"I've had enough of you guys! I swear-"  
"Hey Luce!" Natsu called from across the Guild, making her drop her head into her hands once more. "I've got a job for us to do so c'mon!"  
"I'll go get Happy."  
"I'm already here, now hurry up or we'll miss the train."  
"_TRAIN?_"

* * *

**And here you have my shameless NaLu fluff based on Fairy-Mage's drawing on Tumblr. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I've only scanned through it twice, but please feel free to point out any if you see them so I can edit them.  
**

**Please tell me what you think, because I did actually try on this one (8226 words guys, without this note! I feel so proud of myself you don't understand)**


End file.
